


no homo bros

by girlgh0sts



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Texting, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgh0sts/pseuds/girlgh0sts
Summary: bicon: Does anyone else find it weird that Stans still a boy scoutStanley: No.





	1. bad boy tiktoks

**Author's Note:**

> hello... i am back... with another VERY CURSED group chat fic.... i am so sorry..... also i have not seen chapter 2 yet so do with that information what u will
> 
> Eddie: eddie?  
Richie: bicon  
Stan: Stanley  
Mike: mike wazowski  
Bev: bevsbian  
Bill: billmao  
Ben: benfflepuff

**_benfflepuff _**_added _**_eddie?_**_,_**_ bicon_**_,_**_ Stanley_**_,_**_ mike wazowski_**_,_**_ bevsbian_**_,_ _and_**_ billmao _**_to a new chat_

** _billmao _ ** _ changed the chat name to _ ** _ no homo bros_ **

** _ no homo bros_ **

_ [ Friday @ 12:57 pm ] _

** _eddie?: _ **oh thank you ben

** _eddie?:_ ** i was beginning to miss the most useless group chat in the whole world jfklds;jklfdsl

** _benfflepuff:_ ** You’re welcome eddie :-)

** _bicon:_ ** Kinda rude 4 u to call our friendships useless eds

** _bevsbian:_ ** hey homos

** _billmao: _ **no homo though lol

** _bevsbian:_ ** ur literally bi but ok

** _billmao:_ ** lmao thats a little gay dont you think 

** _bevsbian:_ ** formal request to remove bill from the group chat pls and thx

** _mike wazowski: _ **Request denied!

** _Stanley:_ ** I think we should hear her out. 

** _bevsbian:_ ** damn i really thought it would work this time

** _bevsbian:_ ** thank you Stan at least someone supports me 

** _eddie?:_ ** i’ve backed up all your formal requests but go off i guess

** _bevsbian:_ ** dndfndfnd true im sorry for doubting ur love for me <3

** _mike wazowski:_ ** I would say that about half of bev’s requests have been to remove bill.

** _eddie?:_ ** exactly 

** _eddie?:_ ** it’s not hard to be supportive when her views Never Change

** _bicon:_ ** You cant kick bill out 

** _bicon:_ ** Hes the founder of no homo bros

** _billmao:_ ** thats the only reason i havent been betrayed

**billmao:** just like they did to jesus

** _mike wazowski:_ ** Did you seriously just compare yourself to Jesus?

** _eddie?:_ ** do you actually believe the only reason we don’t kick you out is that you made the chat jkflfjdjs

**_billmao:_ ** oh i know thats why dude

** _bevsbian:_ ** stop questioning him hes gonna catch on 

** _Stanley:_ ** When has Bill ever caught onto anything ever?

** _eddie?:_ ** good point jksksjdk

** _Stanley:_ ** You’re one to talk.

** _bevsbian:_ ** DNDNDNFNDN

** _mike wazowski: _ **jesus christ

** _eddie?:_ ** wow? the slander?

** _billmao:_ ** why are you so confused

** _eddie?:_ ** what do you mean

** _billmao:_ ** you have? so many? question marks? theres even one in your username?

** _bevsbian:_ ** hes a bottom leave him alone

** _eddie?:_ ** i am not a bottom

** _bicon:_ ** Good one spaghetti

** _bevsbian:_ ** guess he rly is confused huh

** _spagheddio (eddie) >> richard (richie)_**

_ [ Friday @ 1:26 pm ] _

** _richard: _ **Stop saying ur not a bottom ur embarrassing us

** _spagheddio: _ **how is it embarrassing You at all

** _richard: _ **Because youre making it look like I’m the bottom in this relationship

** _spagheddio: _ **are you okay jklfgkfj

** _spagheddio: _ **because i have no idea what could possibly get you to imply we have sex

** _richard: _ **Our metaphorical relationship 

** _richard:_ ** In which we metaphorically fuck

** _richard:_ ** Where I am not the metaphorical bottom 

** _spagheddio: _ **i’m not even gonna try to make sense of anything you are saying to me right now

** _richard:_ ** Good. You dont need to

** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Friday @ 2:21 pm ] _

** _bicon: _ **Happy internationals women day to everyone but beverly

** _bevsbian:_ ** im literally the only girl here but go off i guess

** _eddie?:_ ** you probably wouldn’t have even know it was today if she didn’t post about it dlsfjdfkd;

** _bicon:_ ** My point still stands

** _bevsbian:_ ** what did i even do

** _bicon:_ ** Nothing yet

**_ben :) (ben) >> (bev) beverly!_ **

_ [ Friday @ 3:05 pm ] _

** _ben :): _ ** _ (friendshipmeme134.jpg) _

** _beverly!: _ **omg… another one! ur the kindest boy i know nd ily!!!!

** _ben :): _ **Haha! Thank you beverly. I love you too!

** _\-----_ **

** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Friday @ 3:30 pm ] _

** _bevsbian: _ **someone Please tell me why i just overheard billmao call himself a “bad boy” under his breath for tripping in the hallway 

** _bicon:_ ** Was it in a kink way or what

** _mike wazowski:_ ** I hate that that’s the first thing that came to your mind

** _bevsbian:_ ** jhlkfjlhf no more in like a im a bad boy on tiktok way

** _eddie?:_ ** somehow thats even worse

** _billmao:_ ** please stop talking about my private affairs

** _mike wazowski: _ **Is it really private if at least one of us see you do it?

** _billmao:_ ** yes

** _benfflepuff:_ ** Is it really a private affair if you actually post stuff like that on tiktok rotfl!

** _bevsbian:_ ** what ddndnsdn

** _bicon:_ ** Give him some credit ben 

** _eddie?:_ ** those are more “fuckboy” than “bad boy” 

** _bevsbian:_ ** link now

** _billmao:_ ** tiktok.com/thisisbillmao

** _billmao:_ ** never speak of this again.

** _billmao:_ ** unless its to give me advice on how to make bomb tiktoks

** _eddie?:_ ** dear god

** _baby b (beverly) > baby e (eddie)_ **

_ [ Friday @ 4:20 pm ] _

** _baby e:_ ** okay,,,

** _baby e:_ ** please dont let me forget to facetime you after work

** _baby b: _ **i would never

** _baby e:_ ** a customer just said the dumbest shit to me i’m

** _baby b:_ ** dndnd i cant wait to hear ur angry rant

** _baby e:_ ** i’m losing braincells everytime i interact with any of these people and it’s only been 20 minutes

** _baby e:_ ** sfklajfgslf okay i have to go now text you soon

** _baby b:_ ** bye bb

** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Friday @ 5:42 pm ] _

** _billmao:_ ** wheres our little boy

** _bevsbian:_ ** work

** _bicon:_ ** Work

** _billmao:_ ** what

** _billmao:_ ** hes not even old enough to work 

** _bicon:_ ** Hell literalyl be 18 in a couple months are you ok

** _Stanley:_ ** literalyl

** _billmao:_ ** georgie is 11 how high are you bro

** _bicon:_ ** Oh that little boy

** _bevsbian:_ ** richie did we both just think of eddie dndndd

** _bicon:_ ** Yes shut up

** _billmao: _ **okay dumbasses

** _mike wazowski: _ **Ignoring all that, how do you not know where your brother is?

** _billmao:_ ** idk i thought he was here and now hes like gone?

** _definitely not a group chat about weed_ **

_(beverly, richie, + bill)_

_ [ Friday @ 6:14 pm ] _

** _bevsbian: _ **didnt we just have a converstation about not getting high while babysitting

** _billmao:_ ** im gonna be honest with you bev

** _billmao:_ ** im too high to remember that we had that converstation

** _bevsbian:_ ** i hate you 

** _Stan <3 (stan) > Mike <3 (mike) _ **

_ [ Friday @ 6:15 pm ] _

** _Stan <3: _ **How long do you think it’ll take Bill to find him?

** _Mike <3:_ ** 45 minutes

** _Mike <3:_ ** And it won’t even be on purpose

** _Stan <3:_ ** Ok. An hour, probably been in his room the whole time.

** _Mike <3:_ ** Fair!

** _Mike <3:_ ** I thought we were supposed to be the responsible ones.

** _Stan <3:_ ** Eh, only in front of them. 

** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Friday @ 7:12 pm ] _

** _benfflepuff:_ ** I don’t think you’re the best babysitter bill

** _bevsbian: _ **jesus christ

** _billmao:_ ** i think i gust heard the doorbell but also im a little too high

** _eddie?:_ ** can you please answer the door dipshit

** _bicon:_ ** Why are you at bills and not my house my sweet eds

** _billmao:_ ** he has the boy

** _bevsbian: _ **aw our little boys found each other :’)

** _eddie?: _ **i’m not? Little?

** _bicon:_ ** Guess hes still confused


	2. single-handedly ending homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she back! sorry this took so annoyingly long.... no excuse, im just very slow! hope u enjoy (p.s feel free to comment any mistakes u see and ill fix it up!)  
Eddie: eddie?  
Richie: bicon   
Stan: Stanley  
Mike: mike wazowski  
Bev: bevsbian  
Bill: billmao  
Ben: benfflepuff

** _spagheddio (eddie) >> richard (richie)_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 3:12 am ] _

  
  


** _richard: _ ** Ur gay

  
  


** _spagheddio: _ ** yeah thanks

  
  


**richard:** Ok

  
  


** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 10:56 am ] _

  
  


**_bicon:_** Does anyone else find it weird that Stans still a boy scout?

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** No.

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** arent the boy scouts like known for being homophobic

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** I’m fixing that.

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** jfkjgkdfjk

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** Stan is going to single-handedly end homophobia among boy scouts

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** Yes.

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** Proud of you babe

  
  


** _benfflepuff:_ ** Yeah Stan!! We believe in you :)

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** As you should.

  
  


** _richie! (richie) >> benny boy (ben)_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 11:24 am ] _

  
  


** _richie!: _ ** Hey ben

  
  


** _benny boy: _ ** hi richie!

  
  


** _richie!:_ ** Its ur turn 2 pick the color

  
  


** _benny boy_ ** : oh yeah haha! uh, do green!

  
  


** _richie!:_ ** Gotcha benjamin light or dark

  
  


** _benny boy:_ ** dark :)

  
  


** _richie!:_ ** Sounds good 2 me c u 2night

  
  


** _benny boy:_ ** see you later! 

  
  
  


** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 12:42 pm ] _

  
  


** _mike wazowski: _ ** What game do you guys what me to bring tonight?

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** anything but cards against humanity 

  
  


** _bevsbian: _ ** yeah i agree richie and bill got fuckign WEIRD last time

  
  


** _bicon: _ ** That was bills fault

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** lol youre just mad you lost dude

  
  


** _eddie?_ ** : shut up you didn’t win either jlhkjkkfhg

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** Stan the man is the best of us

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** I’m just actually funny.

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** You wound me 

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** ha savage

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** mike cmon that HAS to be grounds for removing bill

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** it is 2019 and he just said SAVAGE

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** And last week you said swag so now you’re even

  
  


** _baby e (eddie) >> baby b (beverly)_ **

  
  


_ [ Saturday @ 1:00 pm ] _

  
  


** _baby e: _ ** listen…

  
  


** _baby e:_ ** i had honestly forgotten you said swag jkdjkjdk 

  
  


** _baby e:_ ** but with that being said… im disappointed in you now that i remember

  
  


** _baby b:_ ** it was a moment of weakness 

  
  


** _baby b:_ ** please forgive me <3

  
  


** _baby e:_ ** okay but only if you never say it again

  
  


** _baby b:_ ** i can try dnnddn

  
  


** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Satuday @ 1:12 pm ] _

  
  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** cant u just

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** forget about my mistakes like some of us already had 

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** jfdkjgjd

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** Unfortunately not 

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** Back to my question, what game?

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** how about we do mario cart again?

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** Depends. Are you gonna throw your remote out of the window again if someone red shells you?

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** … probably not?

  
  


** _benfflepuff: _ ** What about mario party :) & we can play teams!

  
  


** _bevsbian: _ ** perfect idea ben ur a baby genius

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** i am also good with mario party

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** Okay! I’ll bring it

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** sick bros

  
  


** _ben (ben) >> mike! (mike)_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 1:26 pm ] _

  
  
  


** _ben: _ ** _ [friendshipmeme135.jpg] _

  
  


** _mike!: _ ** Aw, that’s so cute! Thank you ben

  
  


** _ben:_ ** haha no problem :)

  
** _no homo bros_ **

_[ Saturday @ 1:56 pm ]_

**_billmao:_** should i bring weed

_**bevsbian:**_ bitch

_**bevsbian:** _its at YOUR house

_**billmao:**_ oh yeah lmao

_**eddie?:** _and no you shouldn't

_**billmao:**_ lame

_**eddie?:**_ more like last time you got high you Lost georgie

_**billmao:**_ what

**_billmao:_ **when

**_Stanley:_** Yesterday.

**_billmao:_** oh yeahh lmao

**_bevsbian:_** dumbass dnndnd

** _spagheddio (eddie) >> richard (richie)_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 2:22 pm ] _

  
  
  


** _spagheddio:_ ** please go check bills snapchat story and tell me i’m not crazy

  
  


** _richard: _ ** ok why

  
  


** _spagheddio:_ ** just do it Please

  
  


** _richard: _ ** ok ok brb

  
  


** _richard:_ ** what the fuck 

  
  


** _richard:_ ** eds ur the loml but why 

  
  


** _richard:_ ** why would u do this 2 me

  
  


** _spagheddio:_ ** if i had to suffer so do you

  
  


** _the no homo bros_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 2:32 pm ] _

  
  


**_bicon:_** bill ur dick is on snapchat

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** I’ve never felt such happiness about refusing to get Snapchat.

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** WHAT DNDNDN

**_bevsbian:_** it is the middle of the god damn day u whore

** _billmao: _ ** oops lmao

  
  


**_billmao:_** do you think my dick just magically disappears during the day?

_**bevsbian:**_ DNFNDF FUCK U u know what i MEANT 

** _eddie?:_ ** i dont know what makes me more mad

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** the fact that i had to be the first one of us to notice

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** or the fact that bill literally Doesn’t care

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** eddie i will send prayers ur way

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** i love you but prayers will not bleach my brain

  
  


** _billmao: _ ** dude your the one whos still talking about it

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** ahut up bill

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** Shut up bill

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** SHUT up bill

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** shut up i know

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** We all really do share 1 braincell, huh?

** _Stanley:_ ** Unfortunately. 

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** we share it fairly

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** meaning bill never gets it

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** Good one eds

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** thanks <3

  
  


** _dumbass #2 (richie) >> bevster (beverly)_ **

  
  


_ [ Saturday @ 2:59 pm ] _

  
  


** _dumbass #2: _ ** Dark green

  
  


** _bevster:_ ** gotcha

  
  


** _dumbass #2:_ ** 1st round partners for game night?

  
  


** _bevster:_ ** only if u dont stare at eddie the whole time 

  
  


** _bevster:_ ** He Knows its ur weakest

  
  


** _dumbass #2:_ ** Ill try my best mlady

  
  


** _bevster:_ ** see u later

  
  


** _dumbass #2:_ ** kay bye

  
  


** _no homo bros_ **

  
  


_ [ Saturday @ 3:34 pm ] _

  
  


_ _ ** _eddie?: _ ** i call Stan for first round

  
  


** _Stanley: _ ** Okay I call Eddie then.

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** you always call stan first round

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** wait no fuck

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** Stan******

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** oh my god dndnd

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** Bro 

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** god damn it guys please not again

  
  


** _benfflepuff:_ ** sorry bill :(

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** You know the Rules

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** this is karma for earlier 

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** I’m sorry, Stan. I have disappointed you.

  
  


** _Stanley:_ ** Actually, I told you guys to stop being weird about this last time.

** _Bicon:_ ** Its not weird

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** yeah Stan dont be crazy its written in the Rules

  
  


** _billmao:_ ** They’re right. I made a mistake and now I must pay for it.

  
  


** _benfflepuff:_ ** Sucks that it’s on game night :(

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** DNDND you rly screwed up

  
  


** _billmao: _ ** Fuck.

  
  


** _bev (beverly) >> michael (mike)_ **

  
  


_ [ Saturday @ 4:13 pm ] _

  
  


** _bev: _ ** u and Stan have to pick me up

  
  


** _michael:_ ** Have to? 

  
  


** _michael: _ ** I mean, we will but usually richie and eddie do

  
  


** _bev: _ ** yeah welllll

  
  


** _bev:_ ** richies letting eddie drive

  
  


** _bev:_ ** do u want me dead

  
  


** _michael:_ ** Oh, okay! Yeah see you in 10

  
  


** _bev:_ ** thanks bby

  
  


** _michael:_ ** <3

  
  


** _no homo bros_ **

_ [ Saturday @ 5 pm ] _

  
  


**_bevsbian:_** richie

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** hurry up

  
  


** _bicon: _ ** eds is tryin his best 

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** Dont rush him

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** okay ur right sorry

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** maybe if your car wasnt such trash i could’ve been faster 

  
  


** _bicon: _ ** Dont insult my baby eds

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** that Thing is no baby

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** its older than all of us combined

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** dfndfn

** _bicon:_ ** Just like ur mom

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** wow hilarious

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** can u two stop flirting and come inside already

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** yes

  
  


** _bicon:_ ** no

  
  


————-

  
  


_ [ Sunday @ 3:08 pm ] _

  
  


** _eddie?: _ ** sorry for having to rush out guys

  
  


** _bevsbian:_ ** its okay <3 we understand

  
  


** _mike wazowski:_ ** We’ll keep an eye out for your inhaler

  
  


** _eddie?:_ ** thanks love you guys

  
  


** _benfflepuff:_ ** Love you too!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its not that long but! at least its something! i look forward to reading everyones comments <3 love yall see u soon


	3. hello!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wondering......

hey guys!!! i was wondering if anyone at all would be interested in me bringing this back??? my updates would be CONSISTENT i promise!!!! i already have an outline and everything and i wouldn’t start posting till i had a couple chapters written but i rly do miss this fic 🥺 so yeah just let me know in the comments!!! hope at least one person says yes dbdbdn

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @ clownb0ys! love u xoxo


End file.
